poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrive in Florida
Here is the scene where our Heroes travel to Florida. Then Suddenly they get attacked by Decepticons in War of the Apocalypse. (The Next Morning) Ash Ketchum: (Yawns) Good morning, Serena. Serena: Good morning, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Come on, let's pack up and head to Florida. Serena: Right. (Everyone packs up for Flordia) Tino Tonitini: Ready guys? Sunset Shimmer: We sure are, my darling. Ash Ketchum: Ready for our summer vacation, buddy? Pikachu: Pika! Serena: '''Me too. '''Kim Possible: Got our stuff ready. Skips: Alright, everybody got all their stuffs? Let's go to Florida. Sonic: '''Here we go! Chaos Control! (They teleport. Later they teleport to Florida) '''Rigby: Woo! Florida! Koji Minamoto: You know, I can't help it but notice summer and we're at the beach. Lunk: We're walking you know. Zoe Orimoto: I notice that! Tommy Himi: Yeah and you know that means! All: Summer Vacation! Tommy Himi: The waves! Meltus: Wow, Now your talking! Zoe Orimoto: Shell Hunting! Magnifo: Cool! J.P. Shibayama: Lots of sunshine! Flamzer: Cool! Takuya Kanbara: Yeah, put it all together and what you got, The Beach, Baby! Tish Katsufrakis: I wonder where the villains are. Takuya Kanbara: Relax, Tish. There are no Villains around to ruin our awesome summer vacation. Starcream: Right here!! (The Decepticons appeared out of nowhere) Megatron: I AM MEGATRON!! Tai Kamiya: Megatron? Agumon: You again?! Tino Tonitini: I can't believe you guys are here to ruin our vacation! Dr. Eggman: There's nothing more fun, than making waves at the beach! Sonic: Eggman! Donatello: Not this guy again. Mordecai: Dudes and Dudettes! What's your deal? Get out right now, because we got vacation to have fun! Attila: Vacation of yours is lame anyways! Go Skarmory! (He throws his Pokéball summoning Skarmory) Flain: A Skarmory! Vulk: It's a Steel and Flying type Pokémon! Hun: Not without me! (She throws her Pokéball summoning Steelix) (All heroes gasp) Krader: Steelix! Teslo: It's a Steel and Ground type Pokémon! Attila: I've been waiting a long time to destroy you twerps once and for all! Skarmory steel wing! (Skarmory activates and charges to the heroes but they dodge) Takato Matsuki: That's enough of this! Guilmon: (Growling) Get out now! Major Nixel: Sorry, no can do. Not without you and the Mixels destroyed! (Then our heroes fight the villains) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Thunderbolt! (Pikachu was about to attack but a jar came out of nowhere and traps Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Jessie: You're Pikachu will belong to our boss! James: You twerps will never win! Meowth: Now let's finish them! (Then they manage to defeat the heroes) Attlia: Now let's see if I can crush you little twerp now! Tino & G-Merl: Sunset! Starscream: Say goodnight! Tino Tonitini: Charizard, flamethrower! (Tino summons his Charizard to use flamethrower on Starscream) Starscream: OW! That hurt! (Then, Barricade appears) Barricade: Are you the leader of the DigiDestined "Tai Kamiya?" Tai Kamiya: I don't know, what you're talking about... Barricade: ARE YOU THE LEADER OF THE DIGIDESTINED "TAI KAMIYA?!!" Tai Kamiya: Yes! Barricade: I shall tell that our lord name Tirek wants me to kill you and steal you're crest of courage! G-Merl: Not on our watch. Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes